Motors includes electro-mechanical-brake (EMB) motors used to power electro mechanical brakes. Conventional electro mechanical brakes, also known as electric brake calipers, utilize an EMB electric motor positioned relative to the caliper housing to drive (through intervening planetary or other gears which act as a force multiplier) an inline rotatable ballscrew of a ballscrew subassembly positioned within the caliper housing. The rotating ballscrew linearly moves a ballnut of the ballscrew subassembly. The ballnut is connected to, and linearly moves, an inner brake pad against a brake rotor of a vehicle. An outer brake pad, mounted to the caliper housing, is positioned on an opposite side of the brake rotor. Therefore, during braking, the inner brake pad will be forced against the rotor and a resulting reactionary force will pull the outer brake pad into engagement with the opposite side of the rotor. Engagement of the inner and outer brake pads with the rotor will slow and stop the vehicle or hold a stopped vehicle in a fixed position. To set the brake as a parking brake, a separate electric motor is used to move a locking mechanism into engagement with a latch gear attached to the drive shaft of the EMB electric motor.
What is needed is an improved motor assembly such as an improved EMB motor assembly.